Samus Aran
Samus ( , Samusu) is a character appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Samus originally belongs to the Metroid series. She is a bounty hunter and uses a suit to perform strong attacks. Her different missions lead her all across the galaxy, making friends and enemies alike. Samus is a starter character, but also appears in the Subspace Emissary. Her alternate form, Zero Suit Samus, is acquired by use of the Final Smash. She is currently ranked 30 on the tier list, due to poor matchups and a huge nerf from Melee. Attributes Samus has a wide array of both projectiles and physical attacks, which can be used in promising combinations. Samus is heavy-weight and ranks above middle in the speed-class. However, she is tall, which makes her easier to hit. Samus can be awkward to fight effectively with against the game's faster, more graceful characters, but with a good combination of long and short-range attacks, she can be deadly. Her floatiness, while occasionally a curse, can also be used to bolster her air game. Staying in the air longer allows Samus to follow-up with other aerials; given that many of her moves have low knockback, she can create all sorts of low-to-mid percent combos. More importantly, her floatiness allows her to have an above-average recovery game. Samus has all the time in the world to dodge attacks while throwing foes off with things like Bombs (and Bomb Jumping), or she can speed things up by using her surprisingly long Grapple Beam to zip to the safety of the edge. One of the most valuable uses of her slow falling speed is successfully spiking an opponent who has no ground on which to land and still being able to recover easily. She also has an extremely large edge sweetspot. Samus works best when transitioning well from the air to the ground. All of Samus's aerials have no landing lag, with f-air and up-air having no knockback except at the final hit. Samus can capitalize on this by canceling into more powerful moves like f-smash and d-tilt, or by using a fully charged Charge Shot in the event the opponent is a bit too far away. Missiles also factor into the air to ground transition; landing immediately after the missile has been fired negates the significant firing lag, so one can immediately follow up with another missile (of either kind). This lag negation allows for a "double missile" effect where Samus can fire one missile, land, and almost immediately fire another. A missile - charge shot combo can also be done in this way. Her aerial Grapple Beam ("z-air") actually acts as a move to complement this strategy, stunning opponents from far away with high speed, and also cancels immediately upon landing. Coupled with the Charge Shot's potency, Samus has no problem frustrating opponents from a safe distance, chipping away at her opponent's approach to best suit her. Samus' biggest weaknesses lie in her extreme lack of killing power and the aforementioned floatiness. Her down-tilt is considered her best killing move, but with purely vertical knockback it doesn't start working properly until 120% on many characters. A small hitbox that doesn't extend very far up or back doesn't help either. This forces her to turn to either the d-air for spikes or the b-air for regular kills. Unfortunately, the b-air telegraphs itself, has a tiny sweet-spot, and requires good setup, while the d-air has low priority and a sweeping hitbox that also needs good placement. Even a fully-charged Charge Shot doesn't tend to kill until at least over 100%, making it one of the least KO-capable charged specials in the game. Her slow fall speed (second-slowest, only Jigglypuff is slower) combined with her weight, means Samus can be easily juggled (but thankfully, not too easily KOed). Finally, given Samus's difficulty with killing and opponents' difficulty in killing her, high-level matches involving Samus can tend to take awhile, making time limitations in a match a crucial factor as well. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Dash Attack - Shoulder tackles. 10% damage. Decent dash attack with decent knockback, but will rarely kill and is better for setting up a b-air or other air games. * Neutral Attack - Punches and attacks with arm cannon in an arc. 3%, then 7%, with a total of 10%. Good on short-hopping opponents close-up, otherwise the second hit is usually shielded. * Forward Tilt - Spin kicks forward. 8% close range, 7% far range, 10% if angled up or down. Samus's best mid-range defense/spacing move. Angling this one makes a much bigger difference than with most tilts. * Up Tilt - Axe kicks down. Similar to Captain Falcon's Up-Tilt. 13% damage. Great knockback, long duration. Good for use beneath platforms, spiking opponents against the ground into the air. Otherwise useful as a kind of anti-air move. * Down Tilt - Creates a fire burst on the ground with arm cannon. This is very similar to Snake's forward smash. 14% damage. Samus's quickest kill move with decent forward range, but laggy if shielded and doesn't defend against short-hops well. Smash * Forward Smash - Thrusts arm cannon forward. Moderately weak knockback 12-19%. Quick speed somewhat makes up for the low range and below-average kill power of this move; surprise opponents up close after a canceled f-air or whenever the opportunity presents itself. * Up Smash - Releases 5 fire bursts in an arc above herself. Hitbox behind Samus has knockback, all others don't. 4-6% each, 23-32% total. One of the more pointless Smashes in the game, this move can occasionally redeem itself by catching larger characters for significant damage. Very situational, otherwise useless. * Down Smash - Spins around on the ground with her feet, sending her victims upward (back hit sends foes diagonally in front of Samus). Decent knockback. 15-21% for front hit, 14-19% for back. Samus's best and quickest power move on the ground, giving her breathing room, but the back hit does not happen quickly, nor will this move usually kill below 140%. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Air - Sex Kick. 9% initially, 6% if hit afterwards. Below-average knockback. Samus's large character model makes this neutral longer-ranged than many of the others in the game, but it's still a primarily defensive maneuver. * Forward Air - Creates fire burst in front of her. 3-4% per hit, 18% total. Okay knockback on final hit. Cancels quickly enough on landing to follow up with a d-tilt if someone was caught before the final fire burst. Great on ledge-hops, and an overall useful offensive move. * Back Air - Spins once backward with kick. 10% normally, 14% if hit with the tip of her foot. Somewhat slow with a tiny sweetspot, this kill move can only be landed properly through trickery and good spacing. * Up Air - Spins in a drill upward. 11% damage. Great priority with low knockback makes this move one of Samus's setup moves. * Down Air - Swings arm cannon in an arc underneath herself, can spike. 15% damage. A great move to use while floating backwards over run-ins, and not too difficult to land for the spike given Samus's floatiness (which also allows her to use it multiple times outside of the stage). * Grapple Beam - Sends grapple forward, with long range. 4% damage, 7% with tip. A staple Samus move that makes Samus one of the campiest characters in the game. Combine with Homing Missle/Super Missile-cancels and Charge Shots for a tremendous long-range obstacle course for opponents. Grabs & Throws * Grab - Reaches forward with Grapple Beam. Incredibly laggy and dangerous, sped up slightly while running. * Pummel - Hits with fist. 1% * Back Throw - Flings backward. 8% * Forward Throw - Flings forward. 9% * Up Throw - Spins above her head and blasts opponent upward. Gradually deals a total of 9% damage * Down Throw - Slings back over her head then slams down. 6% Special Moves Taunts Up: Salutes violently with her left arm as her booster goes off. Side: Faces the screen and shows off what her arm cannon looks like while using her Zero Laser. (updated version of taunt from SSB and Melee). Down: Holding her arm cannon with her left hand, she aims behind her, then aims lower in front of her. Her cannon glistens each time she aims. Changes from Melee to Brawl * Side Special, Super missiles, now have a new design. * Super missiles do vertical knockback but can no longer KO. * Screw Attack traps opponents (as in Super Smash Bros.). * "Bomb jumping" is less effective. * Less knockback on neutral aerial. * Down Tilt more powerful. * Bombs no longer explode on enemy contact. * Can't perform moves out of Morph Ball form after bomb jumping. * Slightly slower. * Missiles home-in better. * Charge Shot does slightly more damage, but has a fraction of its original knockback * Standard Special has less range. In addition, the size of a fully charged Charge Shot is slightly smaller than in Melee. * Grapple beam has less range and she can't extend it by pressing "up" and "down" on the Control Pad when pressing the "grab" button. * New electronic sounds. * Has a new "toppling" pose. Role in Subspace Emissary Samus begins the Subspace Emissary in her Zero Suit, infiltrating a sinister laboratory. After making her way through it, she encounters Pikachu trapped within a strange device that harnesses its electrical energy to provide power to the complex. Seeing that the device causes Pikachu pain, Samus breaks the machine. In thanks, Pikachu helps Samus continue through the lab. Eventually, the pair come across Samus's Power Suit within a tank. However, two clones of Samus, wearing the purple Gravity Suit, approach them, prompting Samus and Pikachu to battle. When they are defeated, an alarm begins to wail, and the R.O.B. Squad approaches. Samus regains her Power Suit and blasts her way through them, along with Pikachu. As they attempt to escape the complex, however, Ridley strikes without warning, snatching up Samus and attacking her. Pikachu uses Thunder to free her, and the two face off against Ridley. [[image:Subspace_samus.PNG|frame|Samus in the SSE]] After escaping from the facility, Samus and Pikachu discover another Subspace Army base producing Subspace Bombs. The two infiltrate it, and after fighting their way through, discover the Ancient Minister in a room filled with Subspace Bombs. The allies prepare to battle, but the Ancient Minister does not seem to want to fight them. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, and Captain Olimar then break into the room, and all of them, including Samus, witness the Ancient Minister defy Ganondorf's commands. As a result, the R.O.B. Squad fires upon him, burning off his robe and revealing that he is an R.O.B., as well. It turns out that all of the R.O.B.s had been forced to work with the Subspace Army, with the main R.O.B., the Master Robot, as their leader. The rest of the R.O.B.s activate all the Subspace Bombs in the room, forcing all of them to escape. As they rush to the exit aboard Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Meta Ridley races after them. The group defeats the space dragon once more, and escapes just before R.O.B.s' island home is engulfed in Subspace. They then meet up with Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, Yoshi, the Ice Climbers, Marth, Ike, Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, Meta Knight, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Lucario, Snake, Fox, Falco, and Mr. Game & Watch. All of them witness a Subspace Gunship emerge from Subspace. Samus's ship is among the ones that attack it. Samus, along with all the other characters except for King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness, is turned into a trophy by Tabuu. Her trophy is obtained by Dedede's team, and she subsequently joins everyone else The Great Maze, where they eventually defeat Tabuu. Trophy Data The intergalactic bounty hunter named Samus Aran. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions. * Metroid * Super Metroid Costume Gallery Trivia *There's an interesting glitch with Samus. She sometimes cannot pummel attack Bowser. The animation goes normally but there's no damage at all. However, as long as Samus grapples Bowser while he is off the edge, she can cause damage to him. *Grapple beam lag can be reduced if you tap the control stick as if to run, then press the grab button. The beam extends and retracts much more quickly. *Samus never makes any verbal noises (most likely because her helmet lacks a microphone). The only sounds she makes are those of her attacks. However, she has a voice as Zero Suit Samus. *All of Samus' alternate colors aside from the green color are based off of suits she's worn before. Her second color is her Fusion Suit from Metroid Fusion, her third is the original color the Varia suit would change her to in the first Metroid, her fourth color is her Dark Suit from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and her fifth is her Gravity Suit as it was seen in Metroid Prime. *Samus can grab the edge from farther away than any other character (without using her tether, of course) *Samus' lense colour is a lightish green instead of yellow when she destroys a smash ball when using the dark suit palette swap in gameplay. Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U External Links *Samus's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!!. *Samus Character Guide at SWF Navigation From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters Category:Metroid universe Category:Heroines